


The Cas Came Back

by AuntG



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, First two minutes, M/M, Pie, Pre-Episode: s15e20 Carry On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: The Cas came back,the very next daythe Cas came back,Dean thought he was a gonerbut the Cas came back,he just couldn't stay away…Guess which children's song inspired this story.Ignores most of 15x20.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Cas Came Back

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on other things, but this just popped in my head. It is short and complete.
> 
> A/N: I own nothing, not even the Empty.

Dean had come back with Sam and Miracle to the bunker exhausted and full from all the pie eaten at the 43rd Annual Akron Pie Fest. 

Sam glanced at Dean, noting his fatigue, and took the dog into the kitchen to feed him.

Dean shrugged and went to his room to lie down on his memory foam mattress. The many slices he'd gorged on earlier ensured a food coma and he slept for about four hours before something woke him.

Odd, Dean thought as he sat up. This time it wasn't a giant shaggy dog looking to cuddle... 

Dean strained to hear before relaxing at the faint sound of running water. Sam was taking a shower--unsurprising, since these days he was always punctual when it came to his hair care and grooming regimen. It made Dean sad (not that he'd ever admit it aloud) when he observed that as the years went on and they dealt with one Apocalypse after another that Mr. Law School put less and less of an effort on how he looked. Even Eileen was only able to get him to dress up on date nights. 

So Dean was glad for Sam's renewed interest in his appearance now that things were finally back to being as safe as they were when Sam was in Stanford. If only…

Dean stared; there was a feather on his desk. 

An elegant, tapered feather that faded from ebony black to charcoal grey as long as his forearm. Hope, long suppressed, fluttered in his heart.

"Cas?" Dean said, heart beating like wings painfully against his ribcage. He swallowed.

The room was quiet. 

Dean bent his head and clenched his fists, angry with himself for still believing.

Suddenly, a single wing flap broke the silence and a shy gravelly voice said "Dean?"

Dean looked up into the eyes of his angel standing three feet away. Dean stepped closer so they were the right number of inches away. Castiel took a step backwards as his expression transformed into one of determination.

"Dean. I understand why you won't tru--"

Dean closed the gap and kissed him. Castiel clung to him as he kissed back with a desperate moan.

Dean knew he would yell at Cas later and that they still had trust issues to work through (as well as some sexual hangups--shut up, Sam) but he wasn't going to let the man he loved get away from him again. Those were Tomorrow Dean's problems.

Today he was going to love on his angel.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Jack got Cas from the Empty. Castiel immediately decided to leave a feather so that Dean would have the choice to either ignore it or summon Cas and work things through: Cas will help Jack restore heaven, but dammit, he can delegate AND be with Dean.


End file.
